Fallout: The Next Chapter
by The Soul Survivor
Summary: 1 year has passed and the BoS has heard rumors about the enclave rising again and just to make sure that isn't true they going back to the capital wasteland.(Rated T for Cussing)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**I do not own Fallout or the characters form the game.** **Hey guys yet another story but this time I have help form another writer his name is FirebatRay be sure to check out his story's other story's have stopped for this project but don't worry I get back to those once this story is done. Enough talk story time.**

"Lucas get up! You chicken."

A man in power armor woke up to the sounds of a firefight, he tried to move but he was stuck in his suit and there was no way he was getting up.

With the suit was out of power, he exited the suit. He hopped out of the vertibird and got to cover. He then saw some extra fusion cores, stored inside the wrecked aircraft.

He was about to run over but a shot was fired. A blue laser flew over his head. Facing the direction of the shot, he saw a synth, the white metallic robot looked as if it was beaten up. The man lifted up his pistol and shot it three times, with all shots hitting the synth's chest.

The thing fell to the ground, but got back up. He fired at it, over, and over again. As it came closer it dropped its gun, the man attempted to reload his weapon but he was out of ammunition. The Synth picked him up by the throat, it tightened its grip then threw him against the vertibird.

A Scribe came to the back of the vertibird. Seeing the man needed help, she pointed her gun at the Synth. Before she could fire a shot, the scribe fell to the floor, shot in the head by another synth. The Synth picked up the man once more and kept tightening his grip around his throat. His vision was beginning to blacken, he became weaker by each passing second. Then he heard footsteps, which sounded like running then the sound of mechanical pieces being bashed together. The noise continued, the man's vision became clear again. It was a Brotherhood of steel member hitting it with his own hands. "No human could do that, unless he was a synth" thought the man

The Brotherhood soldier then stopped, turned around, and started walking to the man on the ground. He helped him up.

"Soldier what is your rank, and name?" He asked

"The name's Lucas and my rank is knight, tha-"

Out of nowhere a sentinel power armor came running behind the corner and said "Danse I found him now find his power armor!"

"Ok but don't I need a fusion core" Danse replied as the man in power armor tossed Danse a fusion core. Danse went inside the vertibird and hoped into the Knight's power armor.

Danse... Lucas had heard that name before. It was the name of the Brotherhood knight who was a synth. The two had charged into battle on the other side of the vertibird. Lucas hoped inside the vertibird. He crawled to where a dead pilot was lying and took a laser pistol. After that he exited the vertibird, he made his way to a wall for cover. He took a peek around the corner to know his surroundings, but when he took the peek he knew this fight would be a fight to win or they would lose their most valuable base in Boston…

Flashback (Lucas)

McCready punched Lucas as hard as he could, Lucas fell to the ground and his nose started to bleed. He was holding back the tears as he got up when McCready was focused on showing off to the other kids. Lucas grabbed his gun and hit him with the gun's buttstock. McCready fell to the ground, the kids were waiting for him to get but he sat there. Doc flipped him over and said "McCready you need to stop picking fights. He's ok he's just knocked out. Lucas what happened here." All the kids walked away mad that the fight ended. Lucas waited for all the kids to leave, then responded

"He was going to kick me out cause I called him an idiot." Doc sighed in disappointment, he was new and McCready didn't like him much, so he would pick a fight with him when ever he got a chance.

"Ok, Lucas just… Just prep yourself for the scavenging run ok?" Doc asked.

"Ok. Hey Doc before I go have you seen Biwwy? I promised to give him his Laser Rifle back"

"He should be at the front gates waiting for you and big brother, don't die out there."

"When have I ever let you down."

Lucas's little sister giggled as he ran off. Then other kids helped and put McCready in the med bay while Doc looked around and saw how things have changed ever since they arrive. But it wasn't their arrival that changed things it was his, well Lucas and Doc called him that because they don't know what to call him.

Lucas came up to the group of kids at the gate, all of them were waiting for him.

"What took you so long." said one of the boys.

"McCready wanted a fight, so I gave him one." Lucas answered

"Well that's not gonna stop us today. Ace open the gate!" said the boy who is always so excited about going out into the wastes.

"Waster, where are we going today?" asked one of the boys.

"We're gonna see if we can make it to the Citadel and back!" Waster said with excitement.

"Yay..." all the boys said as if they were already tired.

 **Hey thanks for reading more chapters will becoming out soon and will be longer then this one, and remember thanks for to the help FirebatRay if he didn't help then this story wouldn't be possible shout out to FirebatRay. Enough talk, time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capital Wasteland

**Hey guys Sole Survivor and I want to say sorry for not posting anything in a while so I want to go back to doing this. Now story time.**

man in power armor entered the room in Maxus's presence, "Your Lucas," says Maxus. "Yes sir." Lucas responded, "So your the one who helped save the pwydwin." He said as he looked at the file, he set the file down and stood up. He looked at the man in power armor "I'm sending you and two others on a mission back to Washington," picked up a file off his desk and handed it to him. "This file will contain everything, you need to know about this mission. Once you've looked over it, go tell the documenter your story during the fight of the airfroce." "Yes sir, and may steel be with you." says Lucas and Maxus says the same. Lucas walks out of the room and heads to the documenters room...

Lucas is telling the story.

Lucas ran into the airport with his laser pistol, shooting the enemy synths. He entered the bunker down below, there was a console shining with buttons. He sets a timer to 36 seconds and ran, the song the wonderer started to play. Right as "tear open my shirt and go-" a E.M.P. was shot into the air and it shut everything down, luckily the pwydwin was down on the ground.

End of story

"Thank you for your information, may steel be with you brother." said the documenter. Lucas said the same and walked off, as soon as he reached his bunker he took of the power armor and sat down. Markus read the case file. Ava good with mechanical things, and dogs. Kooper defense knight, good with heavy weapons and distractions. Lucas main fire marksman good with heavy, light, rifles weaponry, also trained in bombs. Lucas opens the file and begins to read the mission briefing.

Rumors have been spreading across the capital wasteland, that the enclave are starting another group this time they will have more weaponry. You three are being sent out to stop it from growing, do not let anyone live.

Several hours later...

Ava and Kooper hopped in the vertabriad, "Ava, ever been to the capital wasteland before?" He said through the speaker of his power armor. "No, but I heard the super mutants are worse there then are here. Have you read the file though." She said as she handed him the file. He stopped her from heading him the file, "No I don't need to read it, I have a guess." She raised an eye brow and said, "Ok big guy, what ARE we going to do?" He thinks for a second, but before he could reply she shoved the file into his arm, "Read it." She walked over to the front of the vertabriad, and sat in one of the seats. Kooper, looks at Lucas "Is this file speaking the truth." Lucas takes the chain gun and shot below them, then a scream could be heard below. "Sadly yes, now remember these are just rumors. If they turn out to be ture, we have to kill them." Kooper looked down at the ground there was only trees now. Kooper looked backup, and turned around, "Ava close the doors, and this time close put the chain-guns time."

Lucas back flash

They were running as fast as they could to get away from the raiders, two of the kids were caught and the rest were dead. "Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy." Said the raider, the other raider walked over to him, "I'm pretty sure it's kitty not kiddy." He said as they started walking forward, Lucas looked at the waser wifle, "Here kitty, kit-" before he could finish his sentence, he was disintegrated. BoS soldiers moved in Lucas was picked up by on of them, Lucas looks at him and says "Mongol." Then spits at him. "You have manners to learn child." Says the BoS soldier, as he puts Lucas under his arm, "Where are you taking me." The soldier looks at him "The cididtle."

End of Lucas's flashback

Lucas walks up to the front of the vertabriad, and puts on his helmet. "Ava land over at that town." She looks up at him and looks back, "But we might get shot, and I'm not allowing that to happen." Lucas activities the landing procedures and replies, "Trust me ok." Lucas jumps out of the vertabriad, and walks to the front gate. The man pulls out his rifle and aims it at him, "what do you need?" Lucas looks up, and sets his weapon down. "A place to stay for the night." He looks down at him and asks " what's y'alls names?" Lucas takes off his helmet and replies "My name is Lucas Chang."

 **Well that was a good chapter coming back form so long ago I've gotten pretty bad at writing. So that's all for now.**


	3. Annocment 1

**Next week I will upload another one so just wait.**


	4. Chapter 3: Through the eyes of Ava

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long, I got caught up in school. Any way enough of that time for the brother hood.**

The man came out from the front of megaton, "Lucas Chang, long time no see." Lucas shook his hand, and replied. "Last time I saw you Harden Simms was when your father was still mayor,sherif, ect." Harden looked behind Lucas, "So your here on BoS business, why stop here." Lucas replies "We need a place to stay for the night can you, help us?" Harden thought for a second, then looked back up at him and started walking back into megaton. Harden stopped "Well, why are you just standing there, come on I don't have all day." Harden singled the big gate to be opened opened then he turned to talk to them. "Well here's news, the Lone Wanderer moved out but left all his stuff so you can stay there for a bit." The big gate opened, and the first thing Lucas noticed, was Megaton was different now. It's changed, since the Lone Wanderer came around. Harden turned around and handed Lucas a key and said, "I have to go take care of my father, catch up with you later." He said as he walked way. Kooper yelled at Harden "Where the hell does the key go?!" Lucas looks at him and replies for Harden "Don't worry Lucas this key goes to my old house."

Every one was asleep except for Ava, she was outside looking at the small city. She didn't really like the city, but she went for a stroll anyway. While she was walking a store caught her eye, she walked in and saw a lady sweeping dust off the floor. She had a lot of books, mostly how to survive in the wasteland. Though one book caught her eye, it was a hard covered book. Very slim to say the least, but the cover was very interesting. It had the markings of the a vault logo on it, and it was standing on a pedestal. She felt someone tap her back, she looked behind her it was the 30 year old woman. "I see that book has caught your eye," Ava nodded yes and replied, "Who wrote the book," she looked at the ground like she was trying to remember something. She looked back at her and said "Just a young fellow, but I forget his name... I think every one called him the Lone wanderer." Ava's eyes widened when she heard that name and almost immediately responded with "how much," she looked at it then replied "150 caps." Ava took out a plasma pistol and put it in her hand. Ava then dropped a couple of caps in here hand "will this could?" The lady smiled then walked away, then Ava grabbed the book and walked out.

 **well that's all for now wait till next Friday that's the due date.**


	5. Chapter 4: No more after school work

The creaked as Ava entered the megaton house, she sat on the couch and opened the book. It was a screen like you would see on a terminal, she looked at the edges of the book and at the bottom right was a orang button. It powered to life with a mechanical whirl, it made some beeping noises. After a few seconds words appeared on the screen, insert holotape. After reading this she powered it down and put it in her bag, she knew knowing the true story wouldn't be easy. She would keep looking through, no matter what it took she would try to uncover the story. She was assigned this project by her boss, An elder scribe. So of course she's been trying to do her assignment but hasn't prevailed at all. She knows she'll have to keep looking, no matter what happens.

Kooper woke up to the noise of power armor stomping on the ground, he got out of the very uncomfortable bed. He looked in a broken mirror, and combed his hair. He was given the nick name Greaser, as of the pre-war Greasers it was almost all about the looks. He opened the door to the bedroom he was sleeping in, and looked across the room there was Lucas in his power armor, waiting at the door. He walks up to him and asks "Waits it this time chief, some new technology we have to get are hands on?" Lucas just looked at him, then a door creaked open. Ava was standing there, she saw them and said "What is it now?" Lucas looked at her, then said "Now that we're all here I can tell you," he handed the a strange looking device. "This is are current lead to where they last were." It clicked in Greasers mind where this came from, "Vegas... How the Hell are WE going to get there... By foot?" Lucas just thought for a second, "Good idea well follow in there footsteps like the Lone wanderer did when he tried to find his Dad." Said Ava, Lucas, gave a smile and replied, "Yea following in they're footsteps, good idea I was thinking vertabriad, but that works we'll get more clues that way. Alright I'm going to go talk to harden then we leave." Greaser looked at Ava and said "Nice going beautiful, now walk." She smiled and replied "Better then that old cage of a vertabriad."


End file.
